ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mekatelyu
El Mekatelyu, también escrito "mekaytelyuw", es una lengua criolla que se habla en la provincia de Limón, en la costa caribeña de Costa Rica. El nombre es una transliteración de la frase "Make I tell you" o, en inglés estándar, "let me tell you", o bien, 'déjame/permíteme decirte algo' en el español . Es de base inglés caribeño y criollo jamaiquino. Una lengua criolla empieza como un pidgin, o un sabir, que es una mezcla de idiomas formada para iniciar comunicación y entendimiento entre dos comunidades diversas que falta una lengua común. El pidgin no tiene una gramática fija y no sirve como lengua materna. Cuando el pidgin tiene hablantes nativos y establece una gramática fija, se convierte en una lengua criolla. En este caso, se empieza a reconocerla como la lengua de un grupo específico. El mekaytelyuw se asocia con las personas de descendencia afro-caribeña en Costa Rica y ya se lo considera un criollo. Ya que lo asocia con los habitantes de Limón, Costa Rica, también se lo conoce por el nombre “criollo limonense”. Los hablantes del idioma usan la frase "mekaytelyuw" en vez de "criollo limonense". Ubicación Limón se ubica en la costa caribeña de Costa Rica y la región comparte fronteras con Panamá al sur y Nicaragua al norte. Al este tiene el Océano Atlántico y al oeste tiene las regiones costarricenses de Heredia, San José y Puntarenas. La provincia de Limón está dividida en seis secciones, llamados cantones: Limón, Pococí, Siquirres, Talamanca, Matina y Guácimo. El cantón de Limón, como los otros cantones del país, está divido en distritos. En este caso, los distritos se llaman Limón, Valle de la Estrella, Río Blanco y Matama. Se encuentra la ciudad de Limón, o Puerto Limón, en este distrito. La ciudad de Limón funciona como la capital del cantón y también la de la provincia. Se localiza Puerto Limón en la parte meridional de la provincia. Historia Descubrimiento y esclavos La historia del mekaytelyuw empieza con la historia de la inmigración de los negros a Limón, Costa Rica. Los primeros negros no nativos de Costa Rica llegaron como esclavos con los conquistadores españoles. Comenzaron a llegar en el siglo XVI. En 1502, Cristóbal Colón llegó a la costa atlántica de la región que se conoce hoy como Costa Rica. Núñez de Balboa descubrió la costa pacífica y Gil González la exploró. Los dos trajeron a unos esclavos negros. Había muchas expediciones y por lo menos algunos esclavos acompañaron a casi todos los exploradores. Cuando los españoles colonizaron el país, o en ese entonces ‘la costa rica’, encontraron cacaoteros y comenzaron a cultivar cacao y, por consiguiente, necesitaban trabajadores. A causa de esta necesidad, el comercio de esclavos empezó en la región y duró hasta la abolición de esclavitud en el país en 1824. Ferrocarril y United Fruit Company En 1871, el gobierno costarricense decidió construir un ferrocarril que va desde San José a Puerto Limón para facilitar la exportación del café, un producto de exportación principal del país. Contrató al norteamericano Henry Meiggs Keith para construirlo. Era difícil conseguir financiamiento del ferrocarril y el gobierno pidió un préstamo de Inglaterra. La construcción del ferrocarril creó trabajo para muchas personas y, con este hecho, el influjo de inmigrantes caribeños empezó. Primero, llegaron de varias partes del Caribe, incluyendo Curazao, Belice, Honduras y Panamá. El gran influjo de inmigrantes jamaiquinos comenzó muy poco después. El financiamiento del proyecto era un problema continuo pero, al fin, pudieron completar el proyecto. Keith reconoció que el problema del financiamiento continuará con el mantenimiento del ferrocarril si no encontrara una manera de producir ganancias. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los inmigrantes jamaiquinos tenían experiencia con la agrícola y cultivación y que el clima era muy bueno para la producción de bananas y plátanos. Entonces, él fundó una compañía de frutas que, al fin, se combinó con una compañía estadounidense semejante y se conocía estas compañías fusadas como la “United Fruit Company”. Esta compañía tenía muchas plantaciones bananeras y atrajo a muchos inmigrantes. La compañía aparecía en muchos aspectos de la vida. Los trabajadores vivían en casas que la compañía proveía; compraron comida de las tiendas de United Fruit Company; mandaron a los niños a las escuelas de la compañía donde les ensenaban en inglés. Gobierno costarricense toma control de la provincia Así vivían los inmigrantes hasta 1942 cuando la United Fruit Company decidió trasladarse a la costa pacífica de Costa Rica. Esta mudanza dejó a muchas personas sin trabajo y, a causa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, existían muchos problemas económicos en todo el mundo. Esto añadió al problema que ya tenían los inmigrantes. Ya que la compañía ya no tenía control ni poder en Limón, el gobierno costarricense tomó control del área. En 1936, eligieron a León Cortés Castro como presidente de la República de Costa Rica. En este mismo año, Cortés aprobó una ley que restringía a los negros de Costa Rica. No tenían el permiso de viajar más occidental que Turrialba, una ciudad que, según él, separaba las áreas del los negros y los blancos. Tanto querían mantener los negros separados de los costarricenses blancos que cuando los trenes llegaron a Turrialba, cambiaban de conductores negros a conductores blancos. Esta prohibición prevenía que los negros consiguieran trabajo en la nueva ubicación de United Fruit Company. En 1948, el presidente José “Pepe” Figueres tomó el control del país y animaba a los negros a aceptar la ciudadanía costarricense. Los costarricenses blancos comenzaron a mudarse a Limón y el gobierno costarricense hizo más para incorporar a los limonenses, sin embargo, los del gobierno no tomaron en cuenta el hecho de que, como no formaban parte del país culturalmente, los limonenses mantenían su cultura de las Antillas. Como el gobierno intentaba incorporar Limón en el resto del país, les dio el derecho de votar y vender su tierra, principalmente a los costarricenses blancos, pero no entendían las leyes y procedimientos. También, un sistema educativo de base jamaiquino existía en Limón. Todos los trámites de oficina y gobierno, y la comunicación intercultural se hacía en inglés porque los habitantes venían de Jamaica, donde hablan un criollo del inglés, y la United Fruit Company era una empresa estadounidense así que el inglés, en vez del español, era necesario. Cuando el gobierno tomó el control del área, era necesario hablar español y, por esta razón, también cambiaron el sistema educativo de Limón. Características lingüísticas Fonología La fonología se trata de los sonidos del idioma y como se los agrupan para formar palabras o morfemas, la unidad mínima que tiene significado. El criollo limonense, o el mekaytelyuw, tiene varias particularidades fonológicas. El tono, que no tiene un papel muy grande en el español, puede tener mucha importancia porque es posible que cambie el significado según el tono de la pronunciación. Los siguientes ejemplos son iguales salvo el tono de la segunda palabra. im kyàn kúk im kyán kúk Este primero significa “él puede cocinar” y el segundo significa que “él no puede cocinar”. En español, por lo general, se usa la palabra ‘no’ para indicar la negación. La partícula ‘no’ existe en el mekaytelyuw también pero es posible encontrar ejemplos así. Un problema de pronunciación que aparece en este criollo es la articulación del /s/ más consonante. En español, por lo general, /s/ más consonante no comienza una sílaba y se encuentra la misma característica en este idioma. En vez de decir “fast”, la palabra inglesa para ‘rápido’, se dice /fas/ y se tacha la /-t/ final. Este proceso fonológico se llama apócope. Otro proceso fonológico llamado epéntesis, la cual es la adición de un sonido en medio de la palabra o sílaba, se presenta en palabras como “snake”. En español significa ‘serpiente’. Se la pronuncia como /sinyek/ en vez de /sneyk/. Hay otras características únicas que tienen que ver con la fonología, por ejemplo, la omisión de las fricativas dentales alargadas como el sonido inglés ‘th’, la omisión de h- inicial, la pérdida del /t/ o /d/ final y la alternancia de las consonantes oclusivas. Es importante saber que existen aun más y que estos son algunos ejemplos de los múltiples. Léxico El léxico de un idioma es la rama de lingüística que tiene que ver con el significado de las palabras y expresiones. Por razones de colonización e inmigración, entre otras, el léxico de un idioma siempre tiene raíces en otros idiomas, sea fuertes con mucha presencia actual o débiles. En el léxico del mekaytelyuw, hay presencia del español, inglés y también lenguas africanas. Un ejemplo del vocabulario español es: She mekkyin fan fi yuh. Esto quiere decir en inglés estándar “She is making fun of you” y en español “Se está burlando de ti”. Lo mismo ocurre con la frase: Mercedes faltar fram klas las wiik. En inglés estándar significa “Mercedes missed class last week” y en español se diría que “Mercedes faltó a las clases la semana pasada”. El vocablo faltar es del español mientras que las otras palabras vienen del inglés. El mekaytelyuw contiene varios vocablos que originariamente viene del inglés, dado que es de base inglés caribeño, pero también existen unos rasgos del inglés arcaico de Europa. Los conquistadores europeos, al colonizar la región, dejaron sus huellas lingüísticas también. Algunos de estos rasgos empezaron como palabras pero existen ahora en el criollo limonense como cierta pronunciación. Un ejemplo de esto es la pronunciación del diptongo /oi/ pronunciado en el criollo como /ai/. La palabra ‘oil’ se realiza como /ail/ en el mekaytelyuw. En español estándar es ‘aceite’. En esta situación se ve el vínculo que forma entre el léxico y la fonología con el paso de tiempo. De origen africano, hay varios vocablos en el mekaytelyuw. /nyam/ significa “comer” y viene de la familia lingüística de Níger-Congo. /dokunu/ significa “pan cocido de maíz”; es de origen Twi de la palabra o-dokono. /cho/ es una interjección del Ewe que expresa sorpresa. Hay muchos más pero de esta pequeña selección, se nota que varios tipos de palabras de origen africano existen en el mekaytelyuw. Hay verbos, sustantivos, interjecciones y otros con funciones diferentes. Otro rasgo importante que proviene de las influencias africanas es la reduplicación para expresar intensificación o el superlativo. La frase: Jiemz trang – trang significa “James is very strong” en inglés estándar y “James es muy fuerte” en español. El adjetivo cuantificador no existe en este criollo. Morfología La morfología estudia la estructura interna de la palabra y los morfemas son las unidades mínimas de significado. Hay tres tipos de flexión en la morfología: de género, de número y verbal. Flexión de género tiene que ver con los morfemas que se añade para hacer una palabra femenina, masculina o neutra. Flexión de número se trata de lo singular y lo plural. Flexión verbal tiene que ver con el cambio del verbo, también llamado las conjugaciones, que indica el sujeto, el modo y el tiempo del verbo. Cada palabra tiene un núcleo, o el morfema que lleva el significado. Los otros morfemas modifican, pero no cambian, el significado del núcleo. Las lenguas criollas caribeñas tienden a carecer de las flexiones verbales así que es necesario tener el pronombre personal en el sujeto o, por lo menos, algún tipo de indicador. Esto es el caso del mekaytelyuw. No existen conjugaciones o flexiones verbales y, en muchos casos, tampoco existen flexión de número. Lo siguiente es un ejemplo: di bwai – dem a – plie. Di bwai puede significar ‘the boy’ (Español: ‘el niño’) o ‘the boys’ (Español: ‘los niños’). Plie significa ‘play’ o, en español, ‘jugar’. La palabra dem indica que la frase está en la forma plural. La frase significa ‘the boys are playing’ o ‘los niños están jugando’. Otro aspecto de la morfología, que tiene que ver con el previo, es que hay una falta de concordancia entre el sujeto y el verbo. Es obvio que, si no hay flexión verbal, el verbo no va a concordar con el sujeto. Otro ejemplo es di uman nuo (‘the woman knows’/ ‘la mujer sabe’) y di uman – dem nuo (‘the women know’/ ‘las mujeres saben’). Se ve la palabra indicadora dem otra vez. Sintaxis La sintaxis estudia la estructura y organización de la frase u oración. El orden de palabras en la frase es importante porque puede cambiar el significado de la frase. Todas las palabras en la frase tienen un papel importante y específico. Los determinantes, como los artículos indefinidos y definidos, refieren a sustantivos específicos o inespecíficos. El uso de los determinantes en el criollo limonense es muy similar al del inglés estándar. El orden preferido de palabras en el criollo limonense es similar al del inglés estándar también. Ese orden es S-V-O o sujeto-verbo-objeto. El español, inglés estándar y también las lenguas africanas de la familia Níger-Congo siguen este orden preferido. Por lo tanto, tiene mucho sentido que el criollo limonense seguirá ese mismo orden. El género en el criollo limonense parece ser más un aspecto sintáctico que morfológico porque yuxtaponen palabras para indicarlo. Los siguientes son dos ejemplos: Uman aas woman horse or mare yegua (Español) Uman dokta woman doctor or female doctor médica o ginecóloga (Español) Se ve aquí que usan la palabra uman (mujer) para indicar que es femenino. Para indicar el masculino, yuxtaponen la palabra para hombre que es man. Con esta indicación de género, la flexión de género y los varios morfemas que indican el género en lenguas como el español, no son necesarios. El uso de los verbos es muy diferente al del uso en español o en inglés. De una manera, es una simplificación pero otros lo pueden ver como un uso más complicado. Una característica verbal del mekaytelyuw es que no emplean el uso de un verbo antes del adjetivo predicativo. Por ejemplo, jaaj sik. Literalmente dice ‘Jorge enfermo’ pero significa ‘Jorge está enfermo’. El verbo no aparece. Las lenguas criollas también carecen de los verbos auxiliares tales como ‘haber’ y ‘estar’. El equivalente de los verbos ‘estar’ y ‘ser’, que en inglés significan ‘to be’, tiene funciones similares a los usos en español y en inglés pero también tienen sus diferencias muy específicas. Situación actual Hoy en día, los limonenses usan el criollo en situaciones familiares e informales y así lo mantienen. Sin embargo, en situaciones oficiales, como trámites en oficina o interacción en la escuela, y al interactuar con otras personas del área, usan el español. Por lo general, el uso del mekaytelyuw depende de la generación familiar del hablante. Los mayores tienden a usar el criollo limonense más que el español mientras que los de mediana edad usan los dos idiomas. Los más jóvenes suelen usar el español más debido a la importancia en el país y que es la lengua de enseñanza en las escuelas. A causa de esta mezcla de idiomas, hay muchas situaciones en las que los hablantes aplican el “code-switching”, o alternancia de códigos. El español entra en todas partes de la vida. Es la lengua oficial del país así que es necesario usarlo en trámites oficiales y también es la lengua mayoritaria así que hablar español facilita comunicación. Futuro del mekaytelyuw Después de analizar esta información, se puede concluir que hay, por lo menos, tres situaciones posibles en el futuro del mekaytelyuw. La primera es que las familias limonenses mantengan el uso cotidiano del idioma en las casas, entre amigos y en otras situaciones informales. Sería casi la misma situación en la que se lo encuentra actualmente. La segunda posibilidad es que la lengua logre obtener estatus oficial en la región de Limón y empiecen a enseñarla en las escuelas. Sería una situación de bilingüismo oficial. La tercera es que español sustituya el mekaytelyuw en todos los aspectos y el mekaytelyuw desaparezca. Los cambios así no ocurren de repente sino que durarán varias generaciones antes de que Limón se encuentra en una situación diferente. Bibliografía *Duncan, Quince y Carlos Meléndez Chaverri. El negro en Costa Rica. San José, C.R.: Editorial Costa Rica, 2005. *Harpelle, Ronald N. The West Indians of Costa Rica: race, class, and the integration of an ethnic minority. Quebec City: Caractéra, 2001. *Herzfeld, Anita. “Language and Identity: The Black Minority of Costa Rica.” Revista de filología y lingüística de la Universidad de Costa Rica 20.1 (1994): 113-142. *Herzfeld, Anita. Mekaytelyuw: la lengua criolla de Limón. San José, C.R.: Editorial de la Universidad de Costa Rica, 2002. *Herzfeld, Ana. Tense and Aspect in Limón Creole. Kansas: The University of Kansas, 1978. *Purcell, Trevor W. Banana Fallout: Class, color, and culture among West Indians in Costa Rica. Los Ángeles: The Regents of the University of California, 1993. *Wolfe, Terry. An Exploratory Study of the Morphology and Syntax of the English of the Province of Limón, Costa Rica. San José: Universidad de Costa Rica, 1970. *Wright M., Fernando. Limón Creole: A Syntactic Analysis. San José: Universidad de Costa Rica. 1974. Enlaces externos *"¿Qué es el mek-a-tel-yu?" by Dora H. de Vargas Categoría:Lenguas de Costa Rica